


Biology Test

by cluckyduck78



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluckyduck78/pseuds/cluckyduck78
Summary: An Au about some of the gang in class taking a test.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Biology Test

Biology Test 

" Ok class, this test will count for 50 percent of your grade so do your best which shouldn't be a problem if you studied the notes we reviewed in class yesterday. You have thirty minutes. Good luck to you all".

Sitting behind Kagome Inuyasha was transfixed by his girlfriend's silky black hair.  
Just how did she manage to make it so smooth and sweet smelling.

He couldn't resist reaching out and running his fingers through it.

Kagome is already halfway through her test when she feels a hand slip through her long tresses and she grimaces knowing whi the hand belonged to.

" Cut it out Inuyasha"

" What ?? I cant admire my girl's hair?"

"Of all times , we are taking a test !"

" Mr Inutaisho and Ms Higurashi ,am I going to have to seperate you two?"

Kagome , red faced and irritated responded.

" No ma'am."  
Inuyasha , you're so annoying

" I don't see you getting at Sesshomaru over there"

Sesshomaru is currently kissing a lock his Rin Takahashi's hair from his desk behind her.

" Mr Hayate is finished with his test already Inuyasha. May I suggest you resume your work before the clock runs out.? And any more sass out of you and you will be sitting in detention".

Turning back to his test sheet Inuyasha couldn't begin to imagine how he was going to finish. Instead of studying last night he and Miroku competed late into the night bot fighting. 

Still proud of himself and Miroku for winning the trophy for first place win. It took him weeks to build that bot and there was no way he was going to miss the fight.

" Rin, did Sesshomaru tell you how lovely you look this morning ?"

It was common knowledge Rin got the best grades in the whole senior class and tried to charm the answers out of her in the only way he knew how.

"As a matter of fact Inuyasha, he did, and no you're not looking at my test. Should have studied"

And Sesshomaru slowly turned from his petting of Rin's hair to regard his foolish brother.

" If you had a death wish little brother all you had to do was say so"

Defeated , Inuyasha could only glare daggers at the sheet in front of him, just scribbling down any answer no matter how rediculous he knew it was.

His mother was going to kill him when his test scores came in.


End file.
